The Sea Of Sweets
by Summersetlights
Summary: Everyday, Eli slips a candy into Clare's pocket, a new one each time. But what happens when their relationship ends? /Complete Fluff/


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. Day one<strong>_

A green jolly rancher.

That was what she got the first day.

And the day after that, she got a cherry mash.

Everyday, it was a new candy. A candy of different color, of different shape and taste. She'd find it in the back of her pants pocket, all bundled up and wrinkled in its wrapper. And she'd roll it between her fingers and sniff the small sweet-tasting candy, not exactly sure how the candy had gotten into her pocket. And she'd place it in a cup that her mother had gotten her so very long ago; the one that said #1 daughter.

Clare Edwards was sure that this would stop after the second day, but on the third, when she got home from school, a candy fell out of her pocket.

**_II. Day 35_**

It's a simple mint.

But the wrapper says that the mint will sizzle and will create small fireworks in your mouth. But she doesn't take a chance, and she simply puts it in her cup, in all its glory.

Now, Clare Edwards knew that Eli was behind it. She'd like to say that she knew because of her wit and cleverness, but actually, in all realty, she had seen the dozens of little candy wrappers fall out of his locker everyday. He pretended that he didn't notice, even though the plastic was crunching and crackling underneath his thick boots. But he just gives her a sly smile and a wink every time she asks.

_"I don't eat candy, Edwards." He'd say, as they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, "And what do you think I am? A romantic?"_

But Clare Edwards knew that the harder Eli tried to play the facade of being tough and independent, the easier it was to see through the cracks of his mask. She knew that the guy fighting Fitz and the one spending his weekends in detention was just a disguise to hide the guy that held her hand and kissed her lips tenderly...

**_III. Day 88_**

A coconut haystack.

While she likes the candy, Clare Edwards only has one thing on her mind: Elijah Goldsworthy is aggravating.

And stubborn.

So very, very stubborn.

Clare monitors his every move and motion, trying to see if she can feel the little candy fall into her pocket. But she feels nothing. And he gives her little knowing smirks when he feels her watching him. But even though the boy is taking every single bit of her energy, Clare Edwards can't help but feel that spark of dizziness when he gives her that smirk. I mean, part of her hates it. It's infuriating and he uses it to his advantage. But the way her knees shake and her stomach gurgles makes up for the cons of the smirk.

He's good. And he knows it.

**_IV. Day 103-_**

The soda popper is smooth in her palm.

The root beer flavor reaches her nostrils and it smells like Eli's breath that morning. She smirks the smirk that she inherited from him, and she put it in her #1 daughter mug. And she notices that it's almost filled to the top with exotic candies.

Odd candies fill the mug and she sorts through them, each of them, to her, is a symbol of her love for the kid.

And each day, when her mother comes into her room, she asks why Clare doesn't eat them.

In response, Clare simply says, "To eat one would destroy love." Which, is much like the quote the Eli always says to her when she asks him if he was the one leaving her candy.

_"To tell one's secrets would destroy the game."_

And everyday, Helen Edwards tells her that it's just puppy love and she'd being dramatic.

But Clare knows that her mother is wrong. She didn't feel this way with Declan or K.C. She didn't feel this way when K.C. would kiss her. Puppy love was a term that you used for eleven year old's who say that they love each other, even though they've only dated an hour. Their relationship wasn't like that. They had grown and become with each other. They had shared so much and they had so much more to do together.

Their relationship was more than puppy love.

It just was.

_**V. Day 157**_

Blood seeped out of the cut on her hand. And the dent in the wall threw everything off balance. The quiet tick-tock of the clock helped her shattered heart to stay in place. The shards of clay and candy closed in on her.

And she was being surrounded, but there was no one around.

Clare Edwards wasn't sure what came over her. It was an impulsive act. An act that showed the current status of the love she had for the boy who was now in the hospital. With one flick of her wrist, and an anger that had bubbled up, the mug had sailed out of her hand and had crashed into the wall. The contents and mug shattering on impact. One piece had found a home in her hand.

Little pieces of candy were spread around the room. The lemon drop that she got on day 15 was split into 100ths, each part in its own territory.

And Clare Edwards wondered if there would come a day where the dent in the wall would just become a distant memory. Maybe there would come a day where she didn't see the scar that would form on her hand. But as of today, she couldn't see herself forgetting the five months and seven days that they were together.

Looking around, a sob sizzled and wormed its sharp self out of Clare's throat. And it burn and stung and the pain was causing her head to spin and stir. And she wonders if her mom was right.

They had ended, just like her mom said. Their relationship crumbled like a cookie, its pieces broken and lacking the ability to come back together. Everything was nothing. And nothing was everything.

And nothing was right in Clare Edward's world.

**_VI. Day 169_**

It's a new day and the sun is shining and the scar had faded slightly. Clare Edwards has a couple of new composition notebooks, all clean and tidy and not used. Just the way she likes it. It's time to get back to order and forget about being, what you would call, a misfit.

Putting her stuff in her locker, she smells a sweet scent. It's a smell of strawberry. And it's lovely and she glances around to see what the smell was coming from. And, of course, walking past her is Eli. But, oddly enough, a smirk is present on his red lips. And she can't help but wonder what would have him so happy on a very miserable day.

But before he turns the corner, he slowly turns around. Clare blushes, embarrassed that she got caught looking at him. But Eli just gives her a knowing smirk and a wink, and turns around to disappear behind the corner.

Curiously, Clare reaches in her back pocket. The right one to be exact. And she feels around, surprised when she finds something.

Pulling the mystery object out, she looks at it, and it's a small strawberry hard candy.

And Clare doesn't know what will happen. She doesn't know if they'll ignore each other forever or become friends or even start up their relationship, but Clare did know one thing.

Elijah Goldsworthy was good. And she couldn't deny it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not really sure how I came up with this idea...haha.<strong>_

_**Review, please? ;)**_

_**Putting this up because I'm not going to be here this weekend! I'm going to visit my family, so have a good weekend! ;)**_


End file.
